The Shadows of the Heart
by Taste like Special
Summary: But the darkness hides her, the silence shields her, no movements; the forest just watching them try to attempt to find her. Quietly they wait with no movement to see if they can hear her, but they are surprise by footsteps behind them. It was..


Disclaimer:: I do not own them ok fine I said it! I don't own MUCH! I especially don't own these pair of boxers for I stole them from Stupid Horse, my brother... I do not own Inuyasha but I am borrowing... Collar on Inuyasha neck with the leash in her hands. xD Very happy author...  
  
Summary:: AU Deep in the heart of the forest lies the secret, she can run from it but can never hide. Her body is cover with blood and her cold stare pierces though any body. Her heart has gone and the empty revenge on all of mankind burns in her soul. Could she ever find in that emptiness to love another or will eternal hatred consume her? ((INU&KAG))  
  
A/N:: Before I start, all characters in this story are human! Yes human! I am not going to say it again if you don't believe me then read some of it... They are all human ok?  
  
All villages name are mostly to these real names of cities or once named cities...  
  
Heian, a very old name for Kyoto! Kyoto was placed over the old ruins on Heian. In this story Heian is the capital.  
  
AND this story is form in my head from the great story: Passionate Hate! So Yeah I know that it is similar parts to it but I try to make it as different as possible... IT REALLY HARD YOU KNOW!  
  
And I suck at my own English Language that comes out of my own mouth... So YES people I KNOW About the spelling and grammar mistakes... But you know what I have been only taking the stupid English class for what 9 school years plus I have been speaking it for my whole life! Life sucks... But you have to live with it...  
  
Shadows of the Heart  
  
By: Special Squirrel  
  
Chapter 1: The Legendary Manslayer Myth or is it?  
  
Only the country confusion is blamed... The once face a peaceful state but now it is different... Many assassins and other killers are out... The capital is dealing with a lot; Famine, the killings, and all the complaints of their people. What are we going to do...? Now for the past 5 years a manslayer has been out slaying innocent people... What ever the manslayer is after is unknown... What are we going to do about the safety of us... Now here is where it all started in a forest between two villages... South of Edo they stood there grounds... Samurais came from Heian, Japan's Capital at the time...  
  
Deep in the death of night, in the heart of the forest, in hiding; she is a predator waiting for its prey... The moon and the stars are covered by the on going clouds which seem to have no end... The harsh winds seem to drift across the forest carrying howls of near by wolves. The trees give no comfort to the samurais; they appear of the manslayer's unknown sword on every branch. Darkness fills the empty spaces of the forest. Silence, the distance sound of nothing, she could be anywhere and they would hear, nothing, but the footsteps of the others and the heavy breaths of their bodies in the cool night. The animals were no where in sight; they also could tell about her in the senses and hide in fear as she was in the forest. Her icy stare pierced though the samurais. She was in the tree just above them. Blood already covered her. Her cold icy eyes never left the sight of the scared samurais. Now many fears that she was close, her presences could be felt everywhere... But the darkness hides her, the silence shields her, no movements; the forest just watching them try to attempt to find her. Quietly they wait with no movement to see if they can hear her, but they are surprise by footsteps behind them. It was other members back from their search in the forest closer to the village.  
  
"What did you find?" One questions the other.  
  
"Well, I found bodies of others... Blood covered the area; with the darkness she is unbeatable. We should withdraw sir..." The other said.  
  
"No chance, we must find this manslayer and destroy her before she can do anymore damage to the capital..." The one orders the others.  
  
She sits in the tree and smirks at the samurais' pathetic excuse to challenge her. "Fools, you could never do that so give up and return maybe I won't have to kill you then." She whispers with a huge grin of evil plaster on her face. One stumbles over to the tree, there lies his death above him. Quickly with out any noise she hops down and walks over to the one side of this samurai. Her sword already drawn and drench in blood she cuts his neck. He falls, her first victim of this little bunch. The others turn when they hear footsteps. They notice that one is missing they return to barely see a light next to a tree. There lies the missing samurai on the ground drench in his blood.  
  
"She's been here..." The one said.  
  
"What are we to do? We are in her territory in the night, the darkest one I have ever seen, and it is very quiet so we can't hear her..." Another said but was cut off by some rustles behind.  
  
They all turn, holding the light up; they see two nose holes black as the night. It neighed as they took a step back. Samurais held it up to see a villager on the back of a very dark night color horse.  
  
"What are ye doing in Higurashi's part of the woods?" The man asked. On his back he had a backpack with supplies of some kind.  
  
"Hear me warning, village man, take leave now we are the capital's samurais and we are after Higurashi, Kagome the legendary Manslayer..." The one Samurai said.  
  
"Ok but ye guys are her favorite targets in a dark night like tonight..." The villager said as he rode away.  
  
She stood right on top of the tree branch. Watching the samurais stand there as the villager rode away. Merchants, she thought, very easy targets I should have got him with these fools. They have no land and they live on riding around with supplies from the capital. The wind howled as the men frighten of the blood of the one that lay in front. Her eyes gazed into the fears of these Samurais. Jumping silently behind the tree she walks in the shadows of the trees not getting notice by any. Her movements faint not to cause any distraction to the forest. She drew in to one that was standing guard. He screamed as he saw a flash come pass him and attack his stomach area. Damn I missed, Kagome thought to herself as she ran in to the hove of trees. The samurais heard the yell and saw the one bleeding. He grasped for air as he said his last words, "Watch her speed, she as fast as lighting." He said as he felled to the ground. Blood flew over to the girl that happens to just appear there. The samurais looked at her she was in different clothes her hair was greasy and bloody was mixed into it. Her eyes were cold as ice and she stared with that hatred burning in her eyes. That hatred that the samurais were warned about the hatred of when her parents died, the hatred that she had bury and it had been released that day, the hatred for all the living that had perfect lives, and the hatred of them as they stood before her claiming that they were going to take her life now. The bunch of them stood in fear they knew it they stood before the great manslayer the one that killed a hundred men in a stroke. Some unsheathed their swords other stood in fear forgetting all the training that they had took for their country to protect the people but two looked at her and ran with all might. Kagome smirked at the fear that lied around her, she enjoyed it. Her hatred song as she started to attack one of the samurai who had charged at her. The other followed in to their deaths. The sword music clashed as they were hit together. It played a sorrow tune as the two men watch their entire group fall victim to this girl.  
  
"COME ON, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WHAT YOU WANT TO BE NEXT!?" The one screamed to the paralyzed other and took his arm and ran.  
  
She follows in her attempts to rid all that sees her. But the fools run deeper into the forest where it is still a fearful dark, death of night. They started to run around in what seems to the one in circles. When they ran out of breath they stopped to see if she was near. No sigh of but yet the first attack she was in no sight. The wind howled it frightful noises and blew on the trees that still looked like her sword that came everywhere. Blood was on them from the attack before. She lingers to watch them like frighten puppies lost in the forest. She awaits the perfect time to strike. Blood dripped from her and her sword down the tree. The one drifts over to a tree. He leans on it to only find blood. Bad move, the other watches a reflected light off of something and then to see a dead body on the ground drenched with its own blood. He looks up to see her smirk. The hatred that burns was covering the whole area. He could really see the fire in her eyes. With a cut from the sword he drops there and lies in his blood. Now her blade is cover from the tip to almost the handle of human blood. The night is still dark and creepy but you can see the drips of the blood fall to the innocent ground from her blade.  
  
She comes by a yard that is connected to a hotel (like house) in the village near by to the west of the forest. Lights shine in from the windows of this building. The darkness of the forest seems to moan and call her back. She ignores that call. You can see the real hatred in those deep chocolate eyes from the light. Her hair is hanging off to the back side and it is as long as you can imagine. It hangs down to her buttocks. Blood is everywhere on her. She enters the building and with that blunt object heads at her from the far other end of it. A girl about her age steps closer as she aims stuff at her. "Kagome!" was screamed by the girl. Her hair was about in the middle of her back maybe a little longer. Her brown eyes, now with angry, shown though everything into the light. "HIGURASHI, GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUTSIDE AND CLEAN YOURSELF NOW!" The girl yelled. "IF I SEE ONE SPOT OF BLOOD IN MY HALLS YOU WILL BE CLEANING IT!" She screams. "God forbid, Sango, I AM GOING I AM GOING!" Kagome screams back as she walks out the door.  
  
Kagome walks to the hot spring in the forest, it's a private one for Sango's business but the guest use the public one instead because of Kagome and her blood. Getting undress, the blood spill out of her clothes, she gently slides in. Taking the bar of soap scrubs her self of the dried blood in her hair. Sango comes over and get in. Sango being blood of a demon slayer got in many fight when she was younger but stopped and started a business at this village. "So how many did the capital throw at you this time?" She asks. "Oh I would have to say 17-27 I wasn't really paying attention this time..." Kagome answered. "Oh, well it seems that you made it here ok..." Sango commented. "I don't understand it, how did they find me in the forest...?" Kagome questioned, thinking that she would get no answer and to that she didn't. They bathed for a while. Then Sango and Kagome got out and dried off, "Well I see that you are clean enough if I catch any blood on the floor guess what you will be cleaning up..." With that she walked away. "Is that a threat," Kagome said as she unsheathed her sword. Blood dripped from it still.  
  
Kagome walked into the building. She sighed as she walked up three flights of stairs to her room. She laid her sword out and made sure that there were no nicks in it. She looked out her window and saw clouds that reminded her of what happened with her village:  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
A small village stood in a distance region of Japan. It was lighted with lights from everyone's candles sitting in the rooms. Kagome was about 9 years old with her brother Souta next to her. He was about 3 years old. They were playing with the blocks that grandfather had made them. All of a sudden they heard screaming coming from the gates. Many Bandits had attacked the gate masters. Kagome took her brother and hid in a closet. Their parents went to help keep them away but you could see though the crack of the curtains (you know the door like things on Kaede's hut). Kagome saw the 'bad men' come and stab her father and went after her mother. She told Souta to stay as she went to go help her parents but it was too late. The bandits were already inside the house and with that killed her brother. Kagome heart right there and then died and hatred filled the empty void. She saw her father's sword and ran after those men, they laugh when she challenged them. "Why you are just a girl with a big sword..." The one teased her. The other laughed at the sight of her. Her eyes faced with the angry deep inside. She stabbed the one and kicked the other in one move. They both fell, as the person, she stabbed, and his blood fell on her. She gasped and then looked at it. She felt pleasure in killing. She wrapped her fingers around the blood in the palm of her hand and enjoyed it. They will all pay dearly for what they did with the villagers here and their families will too...  
  
End of Flashback  
_  
She smirked that was the first person she killed. Haha, she laughed. My father's sword now lays with him in death and my sword is covered with blood and sweat of the men that attack my family. The men and women paid the price because they harbor and protected those assholes that decided to come and ruin my life... The blood is there as proof of their deaths... She throws the sword against the floor. Crash something broke but she didn't care. Then she went into training her mind and body to killing and destroying villages. The pain never came as she saw the innocent people die. She remembers the training with her master, Kanna. Her master never really sees her true power as a warrior and a manslayer. In my opinion she was jealous that I over did her in most things. It really didn't matter to her anymore. Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome, your dinner is ready..." Sango told her. She leaps over her bed and runs to the restaurant-esh place where Sango had for her guests. There she had a drink of alcohol. She sipped slowly as she asked Sango, "Any news on any inferring people that has come by or so...?" "Why yes your old enemy Kikyou has just been spotted over in the next village or so..." Sango said with a small grin. "Damn is she at me again" Kagome said with a smirk of evil.  
  
xD  
  
Kikyou wondered though the forest. "It's dark too dark..." Kikyou snapped to nobody. Her eyes filled with hatred as if they were Kagome's eyes... Her looks not seen for the darkness hid her. The mist from the near hot spring filled with the darkness. Her eyes ever so wondering though this forest looking for something. "I know she has been her I feel her presences all over and I see the blood of the men she has killed all over with that..." Kikyou said. The howls of the wind blew and the darkness took over the areas where there was once light there... "Naraku, I will please you well when I kill, Kagome Higurashi..." Kikyou said as it carried off in the wind for someone to hear it as they walked by...  
  
xD  
  
Kanna walked back and forth. "Naraku," she snapped. "How are we supposed to take over if the manslayer is still out there stronger then when she was here!" Kanna said. "I hate that she left here and now is more powerful in her abilities..." "How so Kanna?" Naraku asked. "What are you talking about Naraku? We know they sent over 20 men at her about half was ours in disguised and she still wiped them out..." Kanna snapped. "What do you mean, we have Kikyou still out there waiting for her I mean aren't you happy now..." Naraku said. "Shut up Naraku I want her DEAD now... We should get it over with now before she kills more of our spies..." Kanna screamed as her scream echoed to make most turn and look up at the mountains cliff. "Patience, I have summoned one of my apprentices to go after her." Naraku said with a smirk. "Perhaps I would meet the chosen one before you send it after the legendary manslayer." Kanna questioned. "Fine have it your way madam," Naraku finished as he went over and called his name...  
  
xD  
  
Kagome watch her sword. She watches the body's oil, and sweat of all that she has kill in its dry state. (Eww) The sword had a secret it power that nobody has saw. The one thing you can really do with this crap stuck on a sword... Burn it. She can light her sword on fire with all the materials that have been placed. It was saving the environment in her way... She smirks as she would soon meet up with Kikyou her enemy from when they were born... She would finish her off before the next year she was sure of that... She was the legendary Manslayer known to all over the vast country of Japan... The Capital's Samurais were at her all the time and she still got away from them... Even killing all that saw her... Nobody had ever did that before she knew her parents wouldn't really be proud but they were gone and if they were alive she would probably be married with kids and they would be together but the truth of the matter was that they weren't...  
  
xD  
  
Kikyou looked around, dear sister where are you...? Come out Come out where ever you are you can not hide from me forever... I know you are here somewhere hiding in one of the forests that connect two villages that are so close I have to give you some points it is the best place to hide... Kikyou thought as she headed for one of the villages to rest the haunted forest...  
  
YOU LIKE? YOU LIKE?  
  
Kagome a manslayer, Ha!  
I did it I wrote the first chapter to it!  
I wanted it long but it seems that it wasn't cries   
Want to hear something... This story was going to be called The Heart or the sword but I like Shadows of the heart much better...   
Now please review I would like to hear opinions on this story  
  
Inuyasha: Would you Let Me off the leash now!  
Special Squirrel: maybe  
Kagome: Come on you have to... Special Squirrel: I don't have to do nothing  
Inuyasha: Humph  
Kagome: please puppy face on  
Special Squirrel: NOOOO!!! Not the puppy face! Fine! I let him go! unlatches the leash  
Inuyasha: Hey what about the collar!?  
Special Squirrel: Hell no I am letting you go but I still need you!  
Inuyasha: BITCH!  
Special Squirrel: Thank you!  
Kagome: Hey, maybe I can borrow that leash for today?  
Special Squirrel: nods Sure...  
Inuyasha: Shocked face on  
Special Squirrel: Smirk on Dirty, Dirty Waves, in the background, Inuyasha giving weird stares at Kagome  
  
Special Squirrel  
  
I am Special, poses like James Bond, Special Squirrel  
  
PS This is Special Squirrel now, OO, brain dead 


End file.
